Uwaga! Rzymianie nadchodzą!
Chris: Siemanko ludziska! Ahh w końcu czujecie tą atmosferę? Taa.. za dużo chłopaków jest w grze, ale.. może to i dobrze. Ale najpierw.. ostatnio w Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Zawodnicy zostali pojmani do środka lochów, gdzie mieli znaleźć drugi zaginiony automaton Bobbiego i go zniszczyć. Tak.. człowiek jest normalnie jak karaluch i wszędzie się wciska. Victor i Paolo zostali zaatakowani przez bandę szczurów podziemnych i zostali zmuszeni do utraty swojego ubioru! A mówią, że to show dla młodzieży? Kelly spotkała Owena i chciała go wykorzystać jako tarczę, ale ostatecznie zostali pojmani. Xavier zdołał odzyskać swój nóż, którego został pozbawiony i zniszczył robota zapewniając sobie miejsce w półfinale. Na ceremoni odpadła ostatnia dziewczyna - Kelly. Kto będzie następny? Kto nie wejdzie do bajecznego finału? Dowiemy się tu i teraz w Grecji.. Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych. przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać. Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników oraz zdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki. Kabina przegranych Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Paolo przesiadywał sobie na jednym ze starych materacy. Paolo:Jak to miło! Zadowolony wcinał to co wygrzebał z skrytek. Paolo: W końcu spokój! Odetchnął z wielką ulgą. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń):Słyszeliście to? … Tak! Kelly odpadła i w końcu nie ma nikogo kto by mnie wyzywał! W końcu… mogę robić co mi się podoba i Victor się nie obrazi. Ściągnął swoje skarpety i zaczął wietrzyć swoje nogi przez bulaj w samych spodenkach. Paolo: Czuję się taki wolny! Victor: Ta twoja wolność.. wymyka się spod kontroli. Stał i wykonywał swoje poranne ćwiczenia. Paolo:To jest męski aromat! Victor:Ale trochę za intensywny. Paolo: Oj tam! Victor: A właśnie.. to więc pomożesz się dowiedzieć coś w sprawie Chefa? Paolo: No w sumie… Oderwał kawałek kanapki i zaczął żuć. Victor: Skąd ją masz? Nagle był jakoś zakłopotany. Paolo: Podwędziłem? Victor:Aha.. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jasne! On i podwędzić. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): No co!? Byłem głodny! A ona leżała spokojnie niedokończona.. wińcie mnie, że nie chcę głodować. Victor:Więc pójdziesz ze mną? Paolo: No ok! Wstał strzepując okruchy. Paolo: Ale to nie randka! W końcu robię karierę w modelingu greckim i nie chcę plotek! Ten zrobił minę ala „WTF?” i przyjrzał się czy on to mówił serio. Victor: Ty na poważnie? Paolo: A czy traktuję tak jedzenie? Victor: Wiesz.. Zaczął się zastanawiać. Paolo:Dobra.. nie było tematu.. to ruszajmy! Skierował się do drzwi w których się zaklinował. Paolo:EJ! Co jest! Statek się kurczy!! Victor: Pomóc? Paolo: No trochę jak możesz. Z całej siły parł w jego plecy, żeby mógł wyjść. Kabina Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Samotny Xavier tym razem otrzymał kabinę dla siebie. Siedział sobie spokojnie z wyciągniętą książką. Xavier: Prowadzący mi zapłaci. Spoglądał kątem oka na zdjęcia zawodników. Xavier: Za to, że chciałeś pozbawić mnie mojego ostrza. Przebił na wylot zdjęcie Victora. Xavier:A ciebie.. za to, że w ogóle tutaj jesteś i śmiałeś obrazić mój majestat! Przebił drugie zdjęcie na którym był Paolo. Xavier: O tak.. Wstał dumnie chowając miecz do pochwy przy pasie. Xavier: Już niedługo. Zbliżył się do okna oglądając wchód słońca. Xavier:Dowiecie się co to znaczy ignorować satanistę! Rozpuścił swój kucyk, rozczochrując włosy. Xavier:Muahahahaha! Dostał obłędu w oczach i nie przestawał się śmiać sam do siebie. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może ktoś uzna to za dziwne, ale udało się! Na statku jest masa materiałów które zbierałem z wypraw. Oj tak! Planowałem to zrobić od dawna. Gdy skończy się dzień wysadzę ten wyklęty statek w powietrze i będę tańczył wokół jego zgliszcz! Korytarz, Przed kuchnią Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Victor zdołał przepchnąć Paola przez drzwi i oboje przyczajeni zbliżyli się pod kuchnię Chefa. Paolo:Ale to nie jest złe? Victor:A chcesz żeby coś się stało? Zatrzymał się na chwilę. Victor: Będziemy bohaterami jak odkryjemy prawdę! Paolo: Bohaterami? Zaczął rozmarzać jak to byś sławnym. Widział się w bekonowym stroju przed wejściem na pokaz z swoim filmem „ P ja Paolistyczna kuchnia”. Zaczałsię głupio szczerzyć, porumienił się jak burak i ciekła mu ślina. Paolo:Heh.. Boczek.. Victor: Ok, ale cicho. Musimy być cicho. Paolo: Ale po co? Victor: No żeby nas nie złapał! Za mną.. Obrócił się i uderzył o czyjeś nogi. Victor: Huh? Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył minę wściekłego Chefa z połyskującym tasakiem. Chef: Szczyle! Ten nagle wstanął jak i Paolo. Chef: Co chcieliście zrobić! Victor:My.. Paolo: On chciał szpiegować. Victor: Cicho! Chef jeszcze bardziej stał się rozdrażniony. Chef: Wiecie czemu nie mam dzieci? Zaskłopotany odwrócił wzrok. Złapał za Victora i zbliżył go go swojej twarzy. Chef: Patrz mi się w twarz gówniażu jak mówię! Victor:Wyluzuj trochę.. Chef: Wyluzować!? Rzucił go prosto za burtę. Na szczęście chwycił się kotwicy. Chef: A ty grupy pędem wyjazd! Paolo:Już.. Przerażony zaczał biec, ale co chwile potykał się o własne nogi. Chef:Cholerne nastolatki... Splunął na bok, trafiając prosto w Victora i poszedł dalej. Victor: Fu.. mewa mnie osrała!? Zaczął sie wspinać na górę. Victor: Eh.. masakra.. Luksusowa kabina prowadzącego Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Prowadzący w międzyczasie siedział sobie wygodnie w jacuzzi czytając recenzję o swoim filmie. Chris: Zobaczmy.. uu uważają , że jestem gwiazdą no proszę. Uśmiechnął się do lustra. Chris:I kto jest największą gwiazdą? Puścił oczko do samego siebie. Chris: Tak, ty drapieżny kocie. Chlapnął wodą drapieżnie miaucząc aż padł o ścianę jacuzzi rozweselony. Chris: Ahh zachwycam się swoim aktorstwem. A mówili, że to się znudzi. Parsknął i chwycił za wykałaczkę z nabitą oliwką, serem i szynką. Chris: Nigdy! Wziął gryza i po chwili usłyszał jakby chrapnięcie. Chef: Chris? Znowu to robiłeś? Chris:O Chefie! Możesz się przyłączyć i topić się w blasku mej sławy. Chef instynktownie wywrócił oczami. Chris: Jak nie to nie.. Chef:Mam inną sprawę. Rzucił mu przed nos papierkiem. Chris: Co to jest!? Zaczął przeglądać, aż z przerażenia pobladł. Wybrzeże Południowej Italii Wyjątkowo zawodnicy popłynęli na południe , ze względu że w południowej Italii kiedyś znajdowały sie terytoria kolonialne Grecji. xD Główny pokład Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Zawodnicy właśnie zebrali się na głównym pokładzie. Z oddali już zauważyli inne miejsce. Victor:My czasem z kursu nie zboczyliśmy? Xavier: Może.. albo.. Zaczął się wrednie uśmiechać. Xavier:W końcu odważyli się mnie wygnać! Victor:Gdyby Grecy mieli rozum to dawno by cię wy.. Nagle miał nóż pod swoim gardłem. Xavier: Przystrzyc się? Victor: A nie skrócić? Xavier: Zedrę z ciebie spodnie i skrócę cię jak chcesz! Szarpnął się, ale nie mógł się wydostać. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co!? Nagle w nim drapieżna natura się obudziła!? Paolo: Jak możecie tak mówić? Wziął i odgryzł kawałek serdelka. Paolo: Mówić o tym jak jem moje paróweczki. Victor spoglądał na Paolo i potem lekko przesunął głowę do Xaviera. Xavier: To co? Nagle Victor odzyskał wigor i machnął wolną ręką udzielając go w twarz. Victor: Nigdy się nie dam! Odskoczył ale nagle wpadł na okruchy zostawione przez Paola i wycedził w deski. Paolo: I boom! Victor: Pomógłbyś?.. Boś mi strzyknęło.. Paolo:Już.. trochę ostrożniej. Pomógł mu wstać, ale wtarł mu w koszulę tłuszcz. Victor:Czemu masz takie lepkie ręce!? Paolo:Wybacz.. ja trzymam serdelki to tłuszcz się wytopił z nich. Victor:Aha… spoko… Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń):Uuu.. może opatentuje to i nazwę to żywy grill Paola! Będę pełnym serwisem! Brzusio będzie magazynkiem, usta mielarką do sałatek i ręce jako grill! Uuu.. jestem taki przedsiębiorczy i ambitny! Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie mam nic do Paolo.. ale on jest za spokojny! Naprawdę… mógłby czasemsię wkurzyć czy coś… Z oddali zobaczyli Chrisa, który już był na brzegu. Chris: Zawodnicy! Zejdżcie na plażę! Szybko! Czas na zadanie! Plaża Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Chris: Witam w półfinale moi ukochani zawodnicy! Xavier:I tak masz nas gdzieś… Chris:Prawda, ale chciałem być uprzejmy. Paolo:A ja spróbuję sprawić, żeby kanapka spod pachy była świeża. Sięgnął pod koszule i wyjął kanapkę i wąchnął. Paolo:Nie.. wciąż serek nie dojrzał. Wziął gryza żeby się upewnić. Xavier:To jest najbardziej masochistyczny czyn jaki widziałem. Victor:Za dużo jesz... Paolo:Moze któryś jest głodny? Przystawił kanapkę pod nos Victora, a ten nagle pobladł. Victor: Ile ją tam trzymasz… Paolo:Od początku sezonu! Zapomniałem ją wyciągnąć w pierwszym odcinku i w ogóle.. Chris: A ja chciałem być miły… Paolo: To może powiesz jakie zadanko nas czeka? Chris: Wiesz.. od razu to zrobię. Odkaszlnął i machnął ręką by zapach zniknął. Chris: Pierwsze zadanie jest proste. Pamiętacie naszych gości z poprzednich odcinków? Xavier:Niespecjalnie… Victor: Podobnie.. Paolo:Uuu a ja większość pamiętam! Chyba… Chris: No więc zadanie jest proste. Na początek będziecie Grekami chcącymi obalić Rzymian. A więc czego będziecie potrzebowali? Paolo:Jedzenia? Victor: Sprytu, siły i odwagi? Xavier:Czarny pokrowiec i antybiblię? Victor:Zaraz? Coś takiego w ogóle istnieje!? Xavier: Mało znasz się na mroku.. może dlatego los sprawił.. Spojrzał znowu lodowatym wzrokiem na niego. Xavier: Że mam cię zabić! Chris: Wszyscy się mylicie… Nah.. że też wy jesteście tutaj. Paolo:E tam, dostarczamy rozrywki! Chris: To akurat prawda.. i dostarczycie więcej dzierżąc! Nagle zza pleców wyjął paczkę z strzałami oraz łuk. Chris:Łuk! Xavier:Będę łowcą.. muahaha.. Pozostali widać przejęli się tym. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jemu dać łuk? Świetnie… naprawdę świetnie. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń):Mam nadzieję, że potrafi celować… Xavier: Mehehe… Chris:Zadanie jest proste! W okolicy biega dziesięciu zawodników, którzy ponownie wystąpią w roli cameo lub pierwszy raz przybyli do nas! Rozpoznacie ich bo nie ma tutaj żadnego wejścia na górę a plaża jest odgrodzona. Chowają się pewnie w krzakach. Zawodnik który zestrzeli najwięcej osób wygra zadanie oraz bonus w kolejnym zadaniu! Paolo: A ja mam pytanie! Czy my ich.. no.. Chris: Nie zabijecie ich! Będą mieć ochronę, a wy dostaniecie lipne strzały. Wystarczy trafić a zabłysną kolorem. Xavier:No szlak… Chris: Więc, Xavier ma strzały koloru czerwonego, Victor dostanie zielone a Paolo niebieskie. W zależności który pierwszy trafi lampka przy stroju zabłyśnie w danym kolorze. Victor: O w takim razie.. Wziął swój łuk i napiął. Victor: Będzie to sportowe wyzwanie dla mnie! Xavier:Jeszcze czego! Wziął pewny siebie łuk. Xavier:To ja im odrąbie łby! Victor: A właśnie.. Chris? Gdzie Chef? Chris: Chef? Nagle jego mina nagle zrobiła się smutna. Chris:Chef mi ogłosił dzisiaj, że zrezygnował i dał mi zwolnienie. Cała trójka się zszokowała tą informacją. Victor:Ale on mówił, ze cię zabije! Chris:Chef? A gdzieś to słyszał!? Victor: No w kuchni jego… Chris: A nie pomyliło ci się z wami albo jedzeniem? Chef tak odstresowuje się. Victor: ŻE CO!? Zaczął ronić łzy aż w końcu wyciągnął chusteczkę. Chris:Ale był jak mój brat.. Zaczął chlipać, aż się wysmarkał. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Że to co usłyszałem było… kiepską terapią odstresującą!? Teraz to mi się taka terapia przyda! Chris: Ruszajcie więc.. Przecierał dalej swoje oczy chusteczką. Chris: Start! Stażysta uderzył w gong i cała trójka popędziła. Polowanie Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Pewny siebie Xavier spokojnie szedł plażą w stronę wschodnią do palm. Xavier: Muahaha! To zadanie będzie łatwe! Za łatwe. Wziął łuk i strzałę. Xavier: Będą padać.. jeden po drugim! Zatrzymał się i zaczął się przysłuchiwać. Napiął go i wystrzelił prosto w krzaki. Nagle z nich wybiegł Owen. Owen: Oberwałem! Aaaa.. Taranował wszystko na swojej drodze aż w końcu padł na Siemień zaczął się turlać. Xavier: Jeden dla mnie! W stronę gdzie poszedł Xavier jak się okazało siedziała grupka chłopaków z poprzedniego sezonu. Skryli się bezpiecznie za kamieniem Noah: Owen? Owen! Alejandro: Cicho głupi? Chcesz by nas znalazł? Duncan: Pff.. ja się nie boję wywłoki. Alejandro: Courtney jakoś się bałeś. Duncan: To co innego! Alejandro: Pewnie Amigo. Tyler: Kolesie! Luzik! Jak go zdzielę to zobaczycie. Duncan: Ta? Powodzenia! Odepchnął go na bok i sami zaczęli uciekać. Tyler: No dobra! Wziął rozpęd i zaczął biec. Wybiegł z krzaków szarżując na Xaviera. Xavier: Idiota.. Strzelił mi prosto w głowę, a ten padł. Xavier: Dwóch z głowy… jeszcze ośmioro.. Muhahaha! Wyciągnął swoje ostrze i zaczął pędzić jednocześnie ciąć rośliny. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Victor i Paolo wspólnie postanowili udać się na polowanie. Postanowili nie biec za Xavierem, tylko osobno wybrali las po zachodniej stronie. Victor: Wiesz co boję się.. Paolo: Czego? Victor: Przepłaszasz wszystko! Paolo: Nieprawda! Nagle kret wyszedł z nory , by odetchnąć ale nagle zrobił sie zielonkawy. Paolo: No może trochę nie pachnę, ale to dobrze! Victor: Zobaczymy… Wziął strzałę i wbiegł na drzwo. Victor: Więz polujmy! Usłyszał i zobaczył pędzącego Paolo, który wbiegł w dzicz. Sierra: Uu pędzi! Heather: Idiota.. zapłaci mi za to! Rozwiązała linę, by puścić pułapkę. Heather: Hahah! Nagle wielki młot leciał prosto na Paola i go odbił jak piłkę. Cody: Sierra? Sierra: Tak mój Cody? Cody: Wyciągnij mnie z tego plecaka! Gwen: Wyglądacie zabawnie. Courtney: Dokładnie! Przybyła sobie z Gwen piątkę. Nagle było słychać świst strzały która leciała w Sierrę. Ta się obróciła i wbiło w Cody’ego. Sierra: Cody! Obróciła się i również oberwała strzałą i padła w dół. Gwen: Proponuję uciekać. Heather: Masz racje… Wszystkie trzy zaczęły uciekać. Nagle na miejsce przybiegł Victor. Victor: Hmm.. nie wspomniał, że potrafią uśpić. Wzruszył ramionami i biegł dalej. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Po Wschodniej stronie chłopaki dobiegli do podobnej pułapki. Alejandro: Dobra! Na miejsca panowie, pokażemy im co potrafią weterani. Noah: Pewnie.. Wywrócił oczami jakby go to nie obchodziło. Duncan: Hah! Nie mają szans z tym. Nagle było słychać czyiś krzyk. Alejandro: Nachodzą! Duncan pobiegł popychając Noaha prosto do pętli i rozwiązał. Nagle podobny młot wynurzył siez krzaków i wymachnął ponownie uderzając Paolem i wyrzucając go z powrotem. Duncan: Hah! Ma za swoje. Xavier: Jak wy! Przymierzył się i wystrzelił trzy strzały. Duncan Noah i Alejandro oberwali niespostrzeżenie. Alejandro: Cholera… Duncan: Gostek jest za dobry.. Noah: Pff wisi mi to. Siadł sobie i wyciągnął książkę. Xavier: Marni rywale… Pachnął i postanowił się wrócić. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Lepszych nie było? Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg W międzyczasie Victor gonił dziewczyny próbując je zestrzelić. Victor: Nie uciekniecie! Napiął łuk i wystrzelił, ale chybił. Courtney: Naucz się celować loserze! Gwen: Może nie prowokuj jego? Heather: A co taki słabiak nam zrobi. Ma zeza jak strzela. Dziewczyny zaczęły się z niego śmiać. Victor: Ej! Słyszałem to! Ponownie wziął strzałę, ale zapomniał się i walnął w drzewo. Heather: Mówiłam. Nagle się zatrzymała. Victor: Widzę.. oo.. Zamroczony padł na ziemię. Gwen: Może mu pomożemy? Courtney: Chyba wypadałoby.. ale skoro nie poradził sobie z nami to nie da rady w .. Nagle coś usłyszały. Gwen: Co to? Zaczęły się rozglądać, ale nic nie widziały. Heather: To twój kolejny wymysł czy co? Gwen: Coś słyszałam. Przysięgam! Nagle miedzy drzewami pojawiła się Paolo, który przedzwonił prosto w dziewczyny. Paolo: Ał.. Jego bukiew z strzałami została na drzewie, ale lina się zerwała i spadł na nich deszcz strzał. Wszyscy jednocześnie wrzasnęli z przerażenia. Victor: Na ratunek.. Ledwo co się ogarnął, ale zdążył wyciągnąć Paola. Dziewczyny zostały natomiast naszpikowane strzałami. Plaża, ponownie Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Xavier dumny z siebie przyszedł prosto na plażę. Z przeciwka również Victor wraz z Paolo. Wciąż jeszcze miał jedną strzałę, którą Victor mu wyciągnął. Paolo: Boli mnie wszystko... Victor: Mnie też.. Paolo: I wogóle czuję się.. Nagle mu się zebrało i zwymiotował wszystkim. Victor: Mówiłem ci.. za dużo jesz.. dbam o ciebie. Paolo: Dzięki.. ale.. Znowu sie zebrało i dalej wymiotował. Xavier: Pff.. żałosne pasożyty.. Chris: Więc zawodnicy! Jako, że Xavier poradził sobie genialne w następnym zadaniu! Xavier: Zgadza się! Jestem urodzonym satanistą z instynktem zabójcy! Chris: Dokładnie.. więc nie wygrywa nietykalności ale ułatwienie w postaci wyboru! Xavier: Jakiego wyboru? Chris: Żeby oni mogli dostać jakieś szanse na wygraną staną do niesłychanego konkursu! Jako, że grecki teatr słyną z aktorów przebierających się za kobiety oraz uwielbiam pokazy mody chłopcy przebierzecie się za laski! Nagl wszyscy wybałuszyli oczami. Paolo: Łii! Pokaz mody greckich aktorów!! Zaczął radośnie klaskać, ale znowu się zebrało. Chris: Chwytliwa nazwa. Victor: Mam pozwolić, żeby mnie zobaczyli w sukience! Xavier: Chris! Chris: Na tym polega twój wybór. Masz już pięć punktów... Zaczął się zastanawiać aż w końcu się rozchmurzył szyderczym uśmiechnął. Chris: A wiesz. Świetnie! Możesz pomarzyć! Prowadzący zaczął się śmiać co wkurzyło Xaviera i zdezorientowało.. Xavier: Nikt nie będzie ze mnie idioty robił! Chcę nagrodę! Wkurzony wyciągnął przycisk chcąc wysadzić statek. Chris: Przestań robić z siebie pajaca i idź się przebieraj! Pogonił całą trójkę, która pobiegła prosto do przebieralnie.. do bardziej starej szopy. Za kulisami, czyli w szopie xD Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Chłopacy pośpiesznie wbiegli do szopy z napisem garderoba. Xavier: Wy dwoje.. jesteście żałośni! Victor: Podbierałeś mi cele! Xavier: Żenująca próba wyjaśnienia swojego marnego życia. Victor: Ty jesteś pomyłką tego.. Nagle złapał go za szyję i ściskał. Xavier: Coś mówiłeś!? Ten zaczął się robić purpurowy a Paolo ściągnął z wieszaka sukienkę. Paolo: O jaka ładna! Zaczął ją machać i podszedł do lustra. Paolo: I jedyna w moim rozmiarze! Xavier i Victor spoglądali się na niego zniesmaczeni. Xavier: Opętało cię coś dziecko? Paolo: Tak! Ta zwiebność! Muszę iść się przebrać! W podskoku wbiegł do kabiny i zasłonił zasłonkę. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięki łamanych belek. Paolo: No nawet pochylić się nie można!? Satanista nagle wypuścił Victora, który padł próbując złapać oddech. Victor: Mój rekord pobiłem.. Odkaszlnął i próbował złapać wdech. Xavier: Zamorduje prowadzącego za to zadanie.. Wziął jedną sukienkę i kozaki. Xavier: Na pewno to przerobię.. Poszedł w kąt i zaczął naszywać akcesoria i coś ciąć. Victor: No trudno.. Przełknął ślinę. Victor: Trzeba przełamać dumę… Sam zaczął się szykować na pokaz. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ciężko jest jednak.. dobrze, że tyle zadań mnie ominęło! Pokaz mody greckich aktorów Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Stażyści wygładzili piasek, by czasem zawodnicy nie połamali się idąc przed siebie. Specjalnie również zostali zaprowadzeni do specjalnego wejścia. Chris: Witam na kolejnym pokazie półfinałowym! Dzisiaj zawodnicy przygotowali świetne kostiumy! Dziewczny będą zazdrosne! Zaczął klaskać i jednocześnie się śmiać. Chris: I to będzie wspaniałe publiczne upokorzenie.. znaczy się widowisko! Jeszcze raz klasnął. Chris: Zaprezentują nam wspaniałą tradycję! Aktorzy w roli kobiet ! Ah grecki teatr.. to było show. Zaczął się śmiać, a ż w końcu się uspokoił. Chris: No więc, czas zaprosić pierwszego zawodnika! Rozbrzmiały werble i odkłoniły się liście palmy, z którym wkurzonym krokiem wyszedł Xavier. Plik:Xavier_jako_aktor_Grecki_xD.png Xavier: Co za wstyd.. nyah!! Chris: Nie jest tragicznie. Ładne łydki! Wkurzony ponownie rzucił jakimś nożem, celując w prowadzącego. Chris: Coraz gorzej celujesz. Xavier: Jakoś w ciebie tylko trafić nie mogę... Chris: Zabić taką gwiazdę? Xavier: Bardziej zarżnąć. Chris: Bez różnycy. Machnął swoją Chris: Czas na kolejnego zawodnika! Victora! Ponownie rozebmiały werble i odsłoniła się ponownie liście, a z nich wyszedł Victor. Victor: Dobra... idziem.. Spokojnym krokiem zaczął iść. Plik:Victor_Jako_aktor_Grecki_xD.png Chris: A co z butami? Gdzie szpilki? Victor: Przestań.. wystarczająco cierpię.. Nagle zawiało odkłaniając mu co nieco, nagle chwycił za sukienkę i się zasłonił. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Najgorsze przeżycie ever! Chris: Bez żadnych fajerwerków.. Victor: Myślisz, że cokolwiek może zabłysnąć! Znowu zawiało i tym razem i Xavier musiał zasłonić. Xavier: Po cholerę takie zadania! Chris: Rozrywka! Halo! Oboje tylko się swpojrzeli i powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Chris: Może ostatni uczestnik nam zabłyśnie! Ponownie zaczęły bić werble i odsłoniły się liście. Cudownym i pewnym siebie krokiem przyszedł Paolo. Paolo: Heej widzowie! Posłał buziaka do kamery. i wypiął się. Paolo: Ups.. uważać, żeby kokos nie wyleciał. Poprawił sobie swój stanik. Plik:Paolo_jako_aktor_Grecki_xD.png Chris: Tak najgenialniejszy strój! Bez wątpienia wygrywasz! Nagle się rozpromienił jeszcze bardziej. Paolo: Co? Hurrra! Xavier nagle zrobił sie czerwony i za nim rozgożała pożoga. Xavier: KURWA SZATANA! JAK ON WYGRAŁ! Chris: Cóż zrobił bombowe pierwsze wrażenie! Xavier: Ale on nikogo nie upolował w poprzednim zadaniu i dałeś mi trepny wybór! Chris: No wiesz.. życie! Victor: Przestańcie o tym mówić.. Starał się zakrywać rękami. Victor: Czuje się upokorzony. Chris: To na tyle! Widzimy się na eliminacjach! Szybko zabrał swoje, rzeczy i ruszył w stronę statku jak i pozostali. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Oj zapłaci mi za to.. srogo! Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hah! Finał mam w garści. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Uuu.. fajniotko.. hehe! Xavier: Duh..co za koszmar.. Chciał rozerwać, ale nagle Chris przerwał. Chris: Do końca dnia tak chodzicie! Xavier:AGH! Eliminacje Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Chris: Witam moje dziewczynki! Stroje się nie znudziły? Nagle obok niego przeleciał nóż. Chris: Chyba jednak nie.. Xavier: Mam dość tych ubrań.. Wkurzony rozszarpał swój strój i siadł zadowolony w samych gaciach. Xavier: Już wolę tak.. Paolo: A mi coś na uchu wyskoczyło.. Zaczął szarpać, ale zadrapał się kolczykiem. Chris: I wy jesteście w półfinale.. ehh.. Paolo, jako że wygrałeś masz prawo wyboru osoby z którą zmierzysz się finale! Podskoczył z radości. Paolo: Wiem! I już wybrałem! Chris: Naprawdę? Paolo: Oczywiście! Victor: Więc pa Xavier! Xavier: Grr… Paolo: Victor.. sorki.. ale to ty musisz odejść.. jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale mimo wszystko.. Xavier dzielne walczy i on powinien być w finale! Victor: Co!? CO!? Padł załamany i zaczął krzyczeć w niebogłosy. Victor: NIE!!!!!!!!! Pięć minut potem… Victor: NIEEEE!!!!!! Chris: Już? Westchnął i wstał. Victor: Wciąż nie.. Chris: Cicho i na platformę! Popędził chłopakiem, który wszedł na platformę i od razu został wystrzelony. Chris: Zostało ich dwóch! Niesamowity finał Grecji! A w nim Paolo oraz Xavier! O będzie się działo.. ale wciąż jestem smutny.. Chef opuścił program! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki